Aikatsu! World Stars
Aikatsu! World Stars (アイカツ！ワールドスターズ Aikatsu! Wārudo Sutāzu) is a fanseries by Cure Wonder. Episodes Plot Season 1 Idol Activities--Aikatsu!--has become more and more popular in Japan and in other countries! Gekijou, Naomi, Miryoku, and Manami notice this and, with the help of Kanseimiya-sensei and Headmistress Mishou, create a new project called the World Stars Project. Eight idols--each from a different part of the world--are chosen to participate in the project in order to show that Aikatsu! can become an international and global success. Alma Aston becomes part of the project when she attends Shooting Star Academy, but is unhappy about moving from Virginia in the United States to Tokyo in Japan. She hated the fact that she was an idol as she hated idols because she thought that were only cute, adorable, pretty, beautiful, and/or gorgeous and lacked true talent, so she saw her life as an idol as a mere joke. But then, she met Gekijou--a famous, well-known top idol--and was inspired to take her life as an idol seriously, instead of as a joke. She soon befriends the other seven girls who are also part of the project and Gekijou, Naomi, Miryoku, and Manami bond with the girls. How will this project and the eight girls change the Aikatsu world, and will this project succeed? Season 2 WIP Characters Idols *'Alma Aston' Alma Aston is a girl originally from Virginia, USA before moving to Tokyo, Japan. She initially hated Japan, its culture, and idols, thinking that they were ridiculous due to missing the USA and its culture. However, she grows to like Japan, its culture, and idols after meeting Gekijou and befriending the other seven girls. Alma is a cute type idol who uses the brand Dreamy Crown. Her theme color is bright pink. *'Emi Hisakawa' Emi Hisakawa is a girl from Tokyo, Japan. She enjoys giving tours to others and showing foreigners the culture of Japan. She appears to be unapproachable, but is actually warm and friendly. Emi is a sexy type idol who uses the brand Dolly Devil. Her theme color is silver purple. *'Leticia Barbosa' Leticia Barbosa is a girl from Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. She is energetic and passionate about music, singing, and dancing. She was inspired to become an idol after seeing Miryoku's concerts and fashion shows on TV and was inspired to wear Sangria Rosa because of Juri. Leticia is a sexy type idol who uses the brand Sangria Rosa. Her theme color is dark red. *'Chen Guan' Chen Guan is a girl from China. She is shy and soft-spoken yet easygoing and friendly. She was inspired to become an idol after seeing Yumi's concerts and fashion shows on TV. Chen is a cute type idol who uses the brand Little Marionette. *'Zara Thomas' Zara Thomas is a girl from Sydney, Australia. She is upbeat and laidback with a casual, friendly demeanor. She was inspired by Hinaki Shinjo to be an idol. Zara is a pop type idol who uses the brand Vivid Kiss. *'Hwan Choi' Hwan Choi is a girl from South Korea. She is upbeat, but also has a competitive side. She sees Ada as a rival and a friend. She is a cool type idol who uses the brand Futuring Girl. *'Ada Jokela' Ada Jokela is a girl from Finland. She is a fun-loving girl who enjoys swimming, fishing, and competing. She sees Hwan as a rival and a friend. She is a cool type idol who uses the brand Cooling Refresh. *'Boitumelo Okafor' Boitumelo Okafor is a girl from South Africa. She enjoys being an idol and a designer because she feels that she can spread smiles and joy to other people. She is a pop type idol who uses the brand Jambo Delight. *'Michiru Minami' WIP Units WIP Added Brands *Little Marionette *Cooling Refresh *Jambo Delight System World System (ワールドシステム Wārudo Shisutemu): A system created for the World Stars Project and is based on the idols' countries of origin around the world. It is similar to the Story System, in that multiple brands can create designs for one country. It is also similar to the Constellation System, in that fevers are shown before the performances and special versions of the brand appeals can be performed. Trivia *This is the first Aikatsu! series that shows and mentions countries other than Japan throughout its run. Category:Aikatsu! Series Category:Aikatsu! World Stars Category:User:Cure Wonder